Love Land
by rsh13
Summary: Songfic of Martina McBride's song 'Love Land'. Draco/Ginny


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song, those belong to J.K. Rowling and Martina McBride, respectively of course.

A/N  
I wanted to submit something since I can finally put stories on this computer. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Wasn't wearing a wedding dress in a Vegas wedding chapel_

Ginny squirmed in her seat; it was her and Draco's 'wedding day' as they all had said. She wasn't in a wedding dress, but a sundress, a small bump around her stomach, confirming she was about sixteen weeks pregnant.

_They were herding us in and out of there like we were cattle  
Not exactly the fairy tale that I had planned_Ginny had dreamed ever since she was little that she would feel like a princess when she married, she dreamed of a beautiful, fluffy, poufy, white dress and the most elegant flowers. All of that was behind her now; the reality of her wedding day was in America, not in England with her family, in a tiny 'chapel' as the people of Vegas called it.

_But mama said aren't you supposed to get married girl  
Before you bring a baby in this world  
And what could I say but yes ma'am_Eight weeks before, Ginny and Draco had told their families.

* * *

"You're what?" Molly Weasley had screamed.

"Pregnant." Draco had answered bluntly for Ginny, noticing she looked too terrified.

"Draco, do you know what this could do for our family's reputation?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son.

"Yes, Mom, I do know." Draco answered.

The whole situation went into extreme argument, which ended in an agreement that the two would marry.

* * *

_And I called her from that chapel in Love Land  
I said I really love this man  
Love Land_

Seemed like a lifetime driving from Vegas to Oklahoma  
If you're allowed a number of mistakes in life maybe I've filled my quota  
They called it a reception saying we did the right thing

"I'm proud of you Ginny, you two did the best thing you could do with what happened." Molly told her daughter.

Ginny started to tear up at how her life was turning out, she had imagined it to all be much better than it was turning out to be, the only good thing she had to look forward to was her son or daughter. She sat down on the couch behind her.

Luna, Ron's girlfriend, sat down next to her, "Is everything alright Ginny?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine."

Luna would never understand how she felt, Luna and Ron would probably have some extravagant wedding, then start a family, it wouldn't be that way with Ginny and Draco, it never would.

_And they smiled their broken smiles  
Said who needs to walk down the aisle_"You don't need to walk down an aisle, do you?" Molly asked, sitting down next to Ginny on the couch.

"No, really, I don't need to." Ginny answered.

__

And I showed off my wedding ring

And we walked away hand in hand to Love Land  
Oh how I love this man  
Love Land

"Okay Ginny, one more push." The doctor called.

Draco gave her an encouraging smile, "You can do it babe."

Ginny gave all she had. Soon a small bundle was thrust into her hands. Draco smiled down at his small son, born on his birthday, June 5th.

Suddenly the machines next to the bed started going off. The doctors cut the cord, grabbed the baby and hurriedly left the room.

_  
Amazing all the progress we've made since the days of Thomas Edison  
Still only God gives life in spite of modern medicine  
Doctor's voices whispered we did all that we could do  
But your baby wasn't strong enough  
To make it the whole nine months_"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Ginny asked

"Your son wasn't strong enough." The doctor replied.

Ginny couldn't believe, after all of this trouble, he didn't make it.__

And as my world broke in two  
He said I'll carry you through to Love LandThey had tried yet again, they had another son, little Phoenix.

For the longest time I blamed myself  
Thought I was paying for my mistakes  
But we tried again  
Now we're watching him blow three candles out

Draco and Ginny wore big smiles as their son blew out the three candles on his cake in a single blow. Just like their first, whom had died, Phoenix's birthday was on June 5th, Draco's birthday.

Ron and Luna had had a daughter, Elcie, who clapped when Phoenix blew out every candle.

Harry and Hermione's twins, James and Lily, joined Elcie in clapping as their friend blew out every candle.

Draco picked up _his_ son that he was so proud of.

_  
He's daddy's little man  
And only God could have planned  
The steps I've taken  
That led me to where I am  
Love Land_"This was never how I expected my life to turn out." Ginny said, lying down in the bed.

Anywhere you hold my hand  
Is Love Land

"I never expected mine to turn out this way either." Draco replied, then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

A/N

I hope you all like it, feel free to review!


End file.
